Kainora Quick Prompts
by NadoGirl18
Summary: I seem to get a lot of prompts sent in both on tumblr and here. So I decided to start posting these quick stories here. ***RATED T FOR KISSING***
1. Strip Poker

**for _which-witch-is-witch _on tumblr**

* * *

><p>"Your turn," Kai said as he placed another card down.<p>

"Have any 5s?" Jinora asked him.

Kai sighed, "Go fish," he put his cards down and looked up at Jinora, "why don't we play another game?"

Jinora placed her cards down, "like what?" she asked.

Kai's mouth twisted up in a sly grin, "I know exactly what to play."

Jinora's brain buzzed through all the games that could possibly be going through Kai's head, worried about everyone of them. "Kai? What game are you thinking of?"

"Lets play strip poker!" Kai let out. He began collecting the cards and shuffling them.

"Kai! We can't play _strip poker_!" Jinora hissed. She got up and locked the door the the room. "My dad would kill us! you know that."

"Well," Kai said, dragging the word out, "Where is Master Tenzin right now?"

"At a council meeting," Jinora answered, "why?"

"Well, you know how long those things last. We have a few hours," he said, "Why not take advantage of it?"

Jinora thought for a minute then looked around her room, thinking of things she could throw on real quick before they started. "Fine, but we are counting jewelry," she said. She looked at Kai, "Now go scavenge whatever clothes you have in your room, I don't want you naked after 5 rounds."

Kai scrambled out of the room, kissing Jinora's temple quickly, "love ya Jin! Be back in a minute!" and he ran off to the boy's dormitory.

Jinora found all her jewelry and threw on all her old airbending robes, including her master robes that she never wore. Kai came back into the room with his arms full of old clothes. He laughed at the sight of Jinora, "HA! You look like an adorable snowman!"

Jinora rolled her eyes, "just hurry up Kai! I'm already sweating in all this!" Kai quickly started to dress in layer after layer of clothes, finishing with his old earth kingdom garb from when he first meet Jinora, "Oh, I almost forgot about those. You still fit in those?" Jinora asked him.

"Ya. I stole… I mean was given them by an older boy. They fit just fine! Maybe I'll start wearing them again?"

"You should. I bet you would look cute in them," she teased.

"Oh, you would love it, wouldn't you?" he questioned.

"I would," she answered as she sat down,"Now lets play."

Kai set the whole game up and explained the rules to Jinora again just to be sure.

The game started and Kai did not expect this at all. 30 minutes into it and they were just about tied. Jinora still had 2 layers and 5 bracelets while Kai had 3 layers and 2 bracelets. "Wow, you're better than I thought." he told her.

"I play to win Kai, I play to win. Now split the deck already!" Jinora ordered. Kai split the deck and Jinora scanned her cards. All she needed was one ace and a 7. Kai flipped the first 3 cards, a jack, 2, and 7. Jinora kept a straight face, "I'll raise you 2 bracelets?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "I'll take your 2 and raise you a shirt."

"Okay. Now flip the rest!" Kai slowly lifted each card down, a 4, a king, and an ace. "Yes! 3 Aces and a pair of 7s!"

Kai laughed and showed the girl his hand, an 8 and 4 kings. "I still win love."

"Damn it!" Jinora hissed. She took off two more bracelets and stripped off a shirt, throwing them into the pile they started next to the bed.

"Calm down babe," Kai reassured, "I'm the best. You're holding out good."

Jinora slapped his arm and threw her old cards down. "Just shuffle the deck." She was in this to win and damn it all to Vaatu she was going to do it. "Let's play."

Kai handed out a new hand, she looked at her cards._Perfect_, she thought. She held an amazing hand; a 10, queen, king, ace, and a two and all in the same suit! Jinora took a high bet, "I'll put in a full layer and a bracelet."

"Going big, huh?" He laughed and cheked his clothing. "Deal." He flipped the first 3. No match for Jinora. "I'll raise you another pair of pants."

Jinora sighed, _I better get a jack_, "Okay." Kai flipped the cards one at a time. Jinora almost laughed out loud when the she saw the Jack she needed. Kai shook his head as he revealed the last card. "YES! YES! YES! Royal Flush! No way you beat me!"

Kai showed his cards. He had a pair of 3s. "I was hoping you would fold," he admitted. Kai took off his bracelet and shirt. Then he removed one pair of pants, left with shorts. "DO I really have to Jin?"

Jinora chuckled, "you're the one who wanted to play this game. Take it off Kai." She watched as Kai took off his shorts, revealing blue boxers.

Jinora was sure she had the win, but she hist a bad streak. She lost the next three hands, leaving her with shorts and a tank top. "Last hand?"

"Last hand," Kai confirmed. He handed out their cards and set up the deck. "Ready?"

"Ready." Jinora answered. She already had a pair of 6's. A few high cards might match. She could win this. Kai's face dropped just the slightest as he peeked at his cards.

He took in a big gulp of air, "Let's do this." He flipped the first card, then the second, and the third. Jinora had no matches, and by the look of Kai's face, he had none either. "Any bids?"

"No." Jinora said plainly.

Kai flipped the last three cards. "No!" he screamed. He threw his hand down, showing one pair of 2's. "What do you have?" he asked hopefully.

"Pair of 6's." Jinora showed. She grinned. Strip down boyfriend!" Kai tore off his last shirt and bracelet. Jinora stared at his toned skin. Sometimes she forgot how muscular her boyfriend really was. He was just getting through the first few stages of puberty: hair grew, voice dropped, and his muscles grew.

Kai giggled looking at Jinora oggle at him. "Like what you see?" he flexed for his amusement.

"Can't I just stare at my boyfriend and not be criticized!" she argued, throwing a random pair of sweatpants at him.

"If it makes you happy then I'm happy love," Kai helped her up, holding her close. Kai kissed her quickly.

"Jinora?" A booming voice came from down the hall.

"Dad!" Jinora screamed. She looked at Kai frantically, "put those pants on!"

"The door is locked Jin. Calm down." Kai tried to explain.

"What do you think my dad will think if we are behind a locked door?" Jinora whispered quickly.

"Oh." Kai shoved his feet through the pants while Jinora pushed the clothes under the bed and unlocked the door.

Tenzin came down the hall, his footsteps getting louder as Jinora put the cards away. "Hello Jinora. Do you know where your… what is going on here?"

Tenzin pointed at Kai, who was still shirtless. _So close_. "Nothing dad! We were just playing a game and Kai spilt some water on his shirt." Jinora lied, not making eye contact. "Kai was just leaving, actually." she motioned Kai to leave, "I'll give you your clothes back later."

Kai squirmed out the door around an angered Tenzin. "Bye Jinora! Bye Master Tenzin!" He bolted down the hallway.

Tenzin was about to leave but turned back around, "Wait. Jinora, did you say you would return his _clothes_? As in more than one piece of clothing?"Tenzin scanned the room and saw a sock folded under the bed. He used his airbending to push the pile out. "Jinora. Explain. Now."

"Uh." Jinora messed with her fingers, "We were playing a card game?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had a special "prompt submission" thing on tumblr last week. So I decided to share some of these stories on ! Because I assume I have more fanfic readers look at this stuff on here then on tumblr... I will give you guys a few days to submit prompts! So you all have until Sunday at midnight PST to submit any prompts you want! fluff, angst, smut, whatever! The only restriction is that it has to be atlalok characters. And please take note that I suck at sam sex stuff. I just can't write it. But i'll try if you want me to. SO ENJOY and SEND ME A PROMPT! **

**~NADOGIRL18**


	2. Book 4 Reunion

**For an Anon on Tumblr. I decided to change the rating of this story to T for intimacy and stuff... **

* * *

><p>He felt a deep ache, rIght at the base of his stomach. It was painful, almost sickening; but his brain was too happy to pay attention to it. He just gripped his fly suit tightly, his knuckles paling and teeth clenched as they flew on. "Just a few more minutes Lefty. We'll be there soon enough," he reassured his Bison, "Just a few more minutes," he repeated to himself.<p>

**~o~0~O~0~o~**

"Are you sure that he got the message?" Jinora asked her Dad for the tenth time today. It has been 5 months since she has seen Kai in person. She gripped her hands tightly over her stomach, trying to ignore the raw feeling in her stomach. When Opal told Tenzin that she was going to Zoafu, Tenzin had told her to make sure Kai was well supplied and well hidden. Kai wasn't allowed to contact anyone, as instructed by Tenzin who was informed that Kuvira was taking airbenders prisoner. Jinora knew that Kai had been in hiding for 5 weeks by now.

"I'm sure he is coming Jinora," Tenzin answered his daughter. He knew that Jinora had been waiting out here by the Bison stables for the last 3 hours waiting for Kai to return. Even though he hated that she was in a relationship, he was happy that they cared so much for each other. "I'm just going to go check in with the others. Make sure they are settling back in well," he told her, "and I'll send Ikki or Meelo to get you when dinner is ready."

"I'm not leaving until he gets here," Jinora said sternly, still searching the darkening sky. Her dad pulled her into a quick hug.

"I know," he whispered into his daughter's ear and walked away.

**~o~0~O~0~o~**

The sky was fading into the night. The sun was barely touching over the horizon when she spotted a small dot growing in the sky. She felt her heart skip a beat as the figure became more clear. _He's here_ she thought.

All the other airbenders had long arrived by then, but Kai had been stationed the furthest. Sent into hiding after Kuvira had captured Zoafu. Opal had contacted Tenzin and told him that she was going to Zoafu once she heard Kuvira's plans. Tenzin had told her to make sure Kai was well hidden and well supplied before she left. That meant that he was far away. Almost a 3 day trip, he had been able to cut it in 2 days by flying non stop.

Kai could see the island by now. The small patch of green in Yue Bay had now become into detail has he urged Lefty to move faster. He could see the house, the gardens, docks, and the Bison stables. He covered his eyes from the bright sunset and focused on the small figure jumping near the stables. He knew it was her when her blue tattoos and brown hair came into vision. He was still a minute out but he didn't care anymore. He took the plunge off his Bison, not even taking the time to button his wings. Kai fell straight down, messing with the wings until the swung open. He darted straight for her. He left the tears on his face, just trying to close the distance between him and Jinora.

He crashed into her. He barely slowed down, hugging her waist and carrying her a few yards before tumbling onto the ground. He landed on top of her, and he kissed her hard. She kissed him back, letting her hands tangle into his hair. Kai pulled back, "I've missed you so much. You have no idea how much it hurt not to touch you," he said, lifting her off the ground.

"I missed you too sweetie!" Jinora said, "I know how much it hurt, I had to deal with it too. Spirits I've missed you," she kissed him again, "I love you Kai," she confessed as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

Kai pulled her closer, taking in her scent, the warmth radiating off her skin, he felt at home with her, "I love you too Jin."

**~o~0~O~0~o~**

Jinora and Kai walked into the dining room hand in hand. Jinora wanted nothing more than to just be with Kai, to hold and kiss him, but she also wanted to avoid getting caught by Ikki or Meelo. The last time Ikki caught them together behind the bison stables and it took a whole month of 'personal favors' from Jinora to keep her quiet. They took the two open seats at the end of the table, still giggling uncontrollably, never letting their hands fall. They broke eye contact after a loud cough from Tenzin, "Nice to see you again Kai," he said, eyeing their hands until they finally let their fingers slip to their sides, "Was your trip good?"

Kai took a sip of his lechi juice, "Yeah, it was fine. Me and Lefty didn't stop until we got here. He'll be out all day tomorrow," he answered the Master.

While Kai talked to Tenzin, Jinora took notice at her sister and brother making kissy faces at her and Kai. She mouthed for them to stop, but they just started laughing. Ikki was the first to speak, "So how was the reunion Jinora?" she and Meelo almost fell over in laughter.

"It was fine you little pest," she answered through clenched teeth. Tenzin noticed the fuss and shot a warning glance at the young couple, "Mom. Please?" Jinora begged.

Pema, who was more accepting of her oldest daughter's love life, gave Ikki and Meelo a warning calmed down her already flustered husband.

**~o~0~O~0~o~**

After dinner was served and eaten Kai went back to his old room. He changed out of his air suit. Sure, it was great for gliding and action, but it was still clingy. He traded the tight suit for his air nomad pants and a white tank top after taking a long needed shower. He checked the time again, 9:30, just like they agreed. He slipped out of his dorm, slowly making his way to Jinora's room on the other side of the temple.

Jinora left her door cracked open. She had also showered and traded her wing suit for simple robes. Jinora sat on her bed, anxiously waiting for her boyfriend to show up. She heard the door creak slightly and practically tackled Kai as he slipped into the room. "Finally," she said as she frantically kissed him.

"Whoa, calm down Jin. We have plenty of time," Kai pulled her off him but he still kept a hand at her waist. He flipped them. Now he held her against the wall, "I didn't say stop, just slow down." He kissed the corner of her mouth gently, very slowly moving his lips onto hers. "I've missed this," he said briefly, crashing their mouths together again.

"Me too," she answered. Jinora was about to kiss him again when she felt the slight tremble of footsteps. She covered Kai's mouth and signaled for him to stay quiet. He nodded and she waited for the steps to pass, but they stopped at her door. She heard the faint knock on the door and knew who it was, _Dad_ she thought. Jinora made sure Kai was quiet before she open the door wide, hiding Kai's body behind the door. "Hi dad. Whatcha doing here?"

Tenzin scanned the room silently, "Just checking in on you. And don't forget about the meeting tomorrow morning." He looked down at his eldest daughter. She seemed fine, but her breathing was just a little faster than normal and one of her tanktop straps was pushed down her shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her again.

"I'm fine dad. I was just about to go to bed if that's all," she gestured to the bed.

"Okay. Good night," he kissed her forehead goodnight. Tenzin stalked down the hallway, towards his own room.

Jinora closed the door with an audible _click_. A loud _huff_ came out of Kai. "Am I good?" he asked her.

"You're fine now," she answered.

Kai came out of the corner, "Man," he said, "I forgot how terrifying it is to hide from your dad." He held her hand again, "but it's still worth it."

Jinora felt a blush coming, she ignored the heat on her face and moved closer to him. "I know your favorite part is the secret kissing, don't lie."

He tilted his forehead to hers, "It is my favorite part, but your dad is still terrifying to hide from." They both laughed, glad to connect their lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally wrote some Kainora after the Finally. We are SO deprived as a ship. GOD! I hope we get a comic or something filled with Kainora... <strong>

**Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you guys! I will be adding to this story a bit more with more one-shots :D **

**And don't forget to check out my Makorra story I posted earlier! FAV/FOLLOW and R&R! **

**~NADOGIRL18**


End file.
